Nintendo Entertainment Generations/Olimar
Captain Olimar is the main protagonist of the Pikmin and Pikmin 2. He leads a large army of Pikmin and orders them to find his ship parts. Description Olimar is the space captain of Planet Hocotate. After crashing his ship to a planet named the Distant Planet, Olimar meets these strange onion-like creatures that he named Pikmin. Together, they venture around the planet to find Olimar's missing ship parts. Olimar also has a family, a wife and two kids. In Battle Olimar is a light-weighted character who is well-balanced, but the main thing about Olimar is his little bodyguards, the Pikmin. Olimar has very few attacks without his Pikmin, making him useless. Olimar has six types of Pikmin he can pluck out: Blue Pikmin, Red Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Purple Pikmin, White Pikmin, and Rock Pikmin. Each Pikmin has special attributes and they can be really useful in battle. His attacks also have pretty good range. Special Moves Pikmin Pluck (B): Olimar plucks out a random Pikmin. He can pluck up to six Pikmin. Pikmin Throw (B>): Olimar throws a Pikmin following him. The Pikmin then lashes to your opponent and rapidly beats them (except for Rock and Purple). The Pikmin can be easily shaked off. Pikmin Chain (B^): Pikmin uses the Pikmin like a chain. The more Pikin you have, the higher chance you will grab the edge of the platform. Pikmin Order (Bv): Pikmin will whistle to indicate the Pikmin to get back to Olimar. This move is very effective if your Pikmin is in danger. Supers (Lvl1) Pikmin Pummel: Olimar will throw one of his Pikmin with great range. If the Pikmin makes contact with your opponent, a bunch of other Pikmin will come and attack your opponent. (Lvl2) Ship Crash: The Ship appears and Olimar jumps in. The S.S. Dolphin blasts up in the air and then falls down (you get to control where it comes down) to the ground to create a giant explosion. (Lv3) Emperor Bulbax: Emperor Bulbax will appear as Olimar and his Pikmin get on their ships. Bulbax will lick his opponents vigorously and roll at his opponents. Olimar and the Pikmin then land safely. This super lasts for 15 seconds. Taunts T1- Olimar wiggles around. T2- Olimar jumps with joy. T3- Olimar throws one of his Pikmin the air Entrance Olimar gets off his ship and plucks three Pikmin. Win/Loses Quotes Rival Story Beginning Olimar and the President were taking a walk, reading the daily news. They soon saw an advertisment saying "Join the All-Star Tournament today, if you win you will get to grant one wish in the wish chamber!" The President started freaking out until he saw some of the contestants. The President was crying in fear because of all the supernatural contestants he saw. Olimar then thought of an idea and went to his ship. Olimar went to the Distant Planet and whistled to alert the Pikmin. The Pikmin then jumped out of their homes and greeted Olimar, wanting to go to their next adventure. Olimar and the Pikmin get to their ships and went to the location of the tournament. Ending After defeating ???, Olimar and his Pikmin went to the Wish Chamber to grant their wish. Olimar and the Pikmin granted their wishes, causing a burst of light to occur. Olimar went back to Hocotate with an assortment of rare items, making the President gasp. The President was proud of Olimar for winning the tournament and bringing all these rare items to sell. The President then requests Olimar to come to his house with his family for a large buffet. Olimar jumps in joy and the two walk off. Meanwhile, the Pikmin were watching their new master, Piking, attacking a giant Bulborb. Piking won and does a battle cry, The Pikmin then crowd around Piking and join him. Trivia Category:Subpages Category:Pikmin (series) Category:RedNocturneofFlame